Dovah Riders of Alagaesia
by DovaKing
Summary: Hey guys it's BlazingRex13 my email went poof so I had to start a new profile. This story is still the same just with some minor changes. Hope you enjoy. Paathurnax sends the Dovakiin Undulf Bone-Breakerto Alagaesia to help Eragon and Saphira in the upcoming fight in Farthen Dur. Rated M for violence.
1. The Mission

Chapter 1

The Mission.

Undulf Bone-Breaker climbed up the slope to The Throat of the World. He carried his faithful dragon bone great sword and wore his dragon bone armor. He reached the top where he found Paarthurnax the old dragon, who was leader of the Greybeards. Paathurnax turned and looked at Undulf.

**"Drem Yol Lok Dovakiin" **rumbled the old dragon. Undulf nodded and waited for Paarthurnax to start the traditional dova greetings. Paarthurnax drew in a deep breath and roared "Yol Toor Shul". Flames erupted from the dragon's mouth and covered Undulf. As the flames dissipated Undulf was unharmed and was waiting for his skin to stop burning. Undulf pulled back his head and uttered the same three words. But, unlike Paarthurnax's it wasn't much of a stream as it was more of a fireball. The fireball hit Paarthurnax and he nodded. **"Your Thu'm is as strong as ever Dovakiin." **

"Paarthurnax, why have you summoned me here and why did I need to retrieve the elder scroll?" Undulf asked.

**"I asked you to bring the Kel the elder scroll because I have discovered by an unknown means that in a far away place that dov are on the verge of extinction. Dovakiin there are more lands in the world other then Tamriel. One is the land known as Alagaesia. In this land joors of all kinds live there including; elf, man, and dwemmer" **Paarthurnax said, **"A land where joors ride dovas. But, one dova rider betrayed the others and now he rules over Alagaesia. Now, the last free Rider has joined a group known as the Varden to defeat the king. But, the king is a strong warrior and the rider and blue dova will need your help. They are located in a group of mountains as tall as this strummah and are resting in a dwemmer city. Warn them of a coming battle and assist them in the battle."**

"How will I keep up with this dragon rider? I only have the soul of a dragon not the wings of one." Undulf objected.

**"Did I ever say I was sending you alone?" **Paarthurnax said. Undulf looked up as a roar echoed off the mountain. He saw a dragon with red scales. Undulf smiled for he knew this dragon. It was Odahviing a dragon who had turned against Alduin and helped him defeat him. Odahviing landed with a loud crash.

**"I am ready for this journey if you are Dovakiin." **Odahviing growled. Undulf chuckled and took out the elder scroll. He pulled it open and a strange light covered his vision.

**"Don't worry Dovakiin. I will be with you in your mind and you will still have my council." **Paathurnax roared.


	2. Dovah and Rider

Chapter 2

Dova and Rider.

As the light from the scroll faded Undulf realized he was falling from the sky, but Odahviing flew under him and caught him. Undulf grabbed Odahviing's horns and he steered him around the mountains.

Eragon woke up. He had fallen asleep after reading some scroll the dwarves had brought to him. Saphira laid next time him. He patted her on the snout. They had been staying in Farthen Dur for about a week now, suddenly he felt a mind brush against his. He was about to but up his mind defenses when he realized it was Arya.

_"Eragon, you need to meet Ajjhad, Hrothgar, and I in the training grounds." _She said.

_"We will be there shortly."_ He replied. He grabbed Zar'roc and saddled Saphira.

It wasn't long before they were landing down next to the others.

"What is the problem?" He asked.

"A dwarf came running to the guards saying he had seen a large red dragon flying this way." Ajjhad informed him. Eragon heart shank. He wasn't sure if he was ready to fight another Dragon rider. Eragon opened his mouth to speak when a roar echoed off the mountains. Eragon looked in the direction of the noise and saw a red dragon flying towards them.

Odahviing let out another roar. In this mountain range it sounded like a rock slide.

"I surprised we haven't gotten a reply yet." Undulf said. Just has he said that a blue light blinded him. He shielded his eyes as he saw a large blue dragon taking off.

**"Looks like we found them." **Odahviing rumbled. As Undulf studied the dragon he saw that it had four legs not two and had a rider on its back. The dragon flew towards them and roared. It didn't sound like the dragon was in a welcoming mood. It seemed that wherever you are in the world dragons always were eager for a fight.

"Oh great. Now we have to deal with this." Undulf muttered.

As Eragon flew towards the weird two legged dragon he saw that it had a rider on its back.

"Are you friend or foe?!" Eragon yelled.

"Friend!" the rider yelled back. The dragon angled downward and Saphira followed. As the dragons landed Arya, Ajjhad, and Hrothgar came up to them with their weapons raised. The rider climbed off his dragon and Eragon got a good look at him. He was large for a human and heavily built. He has a think gray beard and had a large scar across his face. He wore armor that was made of what Eragon thought were dragon bones and a large great sword that looked like it was made of the same material.

"Who are you?" Arya asked. The man turned to Arya and swore an oath and grabbed his sword. As soon as he did Arya grabbed it and tried to subdue the man. The man looked shocked but then yanked the sword from her hand. He scowled at Arya and growled

"Don't touch my stuff elf." He spat the world elf as if he loathed them with every fiber of his being.

_"That man is the strongest man I have ever seen if he is strong enough to outmatch an elf and he doesn't seem to like them very much." _Eragon said to Saphira. She agreed and they took the man more seriously. The man turned to Eragon.

"Greetings. I am Undulf Bone-Breaker. I have come to help you and your dragon." He said in a deep accent.

"I am Eragon and this is Saphira, the dark man is Ajjhad, the dwarf is King Hrothgar, and the elf is Arya." He said. Undulf turned to each one of them and nodded. Arya looked at him warily and Undulf returned her gaze. He turned his gaze back to Eragon.

"Why have you come here?" Eragon asked.

"As I told you before I am here to help. I am here to do two things. One is to help defeat the evil king and the second is to warn you of a coming battle." Undulf said. They all looked at Undulf with a shock face.

"Well, before I can even think of letting you join the Varden two things must happen. One someone has to look at your mind and you have to be tested in magic and combat." Ajjhad said. Undulf nodded.

"You can dare look into my mind but I warn you. I have seen some terrible things and whoever looks into my mind my not be able to withstand what I have seen. Also why hasn't Saphira spoken yet? Dragons can speak can't they? Undulf asked.

_"I can't speak like you do but I can speak with your mind."_ Saphira said projecting her thought for everyone to hear.

"She is right dragons can't talk like we do." Eragon said. Odahviing took this moment to jump into the conversation.

**"Well, dragons may not speak like this in this land but in my home skies we dovas can speak like you joors, mortals."** The red dragon growled. Eragon's jaw dropped along with everyone else's at the site of a dragon talking. Saphira walked up to Odaviing and stared into his blue-red eyes with her large blue ones. Odaviing looked into her eyes before she moved back to Eragon. She looked very troubled. As she moved Eragon saw two bald men walking towards them casting threatening looks at Undulf and Odahviing. Odaviing growled and the men flinched slightly. Eragon gave a mental groan.

"You two" said Ajjhad, "prepare to search his mind," the Twins nodded. However, before they could Undulf raised his hand.

"No, have Eragon or Talos forbid the elf search my mind not these two." He boomed.

"You don't have a choice!" One of the twins shouted. They closed their eyes and Eragon could sense the mental struggle they and Undulf were having. Eragon saw that even though it was two against one the twins were having problems defeating the man. Undulf didn't try to really defend his mind he lashed out with such force that it seemed that they were fighting a dragon not a man. Suddenly Eragon saw one of them grab one of Undulf's group memories and started roughly going through them. Eragon glimpsed a raging inferno, children screaming, and he felt a sadness that almost paralyzed him. Undulf shouted with anger and opened his eyes. He drew in a breath and shouted three words. It sounded to Eragon like "Fus Ro Dah". As Undulf spoke the words a strange blue light came from his mouth and hit the Twins. As it struck them they where blown back as if hit by a massive force. As they staggered to their feet they started to speak in the ancient language. Undulf drew his great sword and ran at the Twins. He swung the sword around and Eragon saw that he was going to cut their heads off.

"Enough!" Ajjhad shouted. The Twins stopped speaking and Undulf halted mid-swing. The tip of the blade was right next to one of the Twin's neck. Undulf sheathed his sword and returned to where he was standing next to Odahviing.

"Sir, this man is dangerous. His mind is nothing but blood and death," the Twins growled. Everyone looked at Undulf and drew their weapons. The man laughed.

"Those were bandits, thieves, and murders. Yes, I killed them but only to protect myself and those around me so, put your weapons away please." Undulf stated. Nobody did as he asked.

"You need to leave or we will kill you." threatened Hrothgar.

"Dwemmer, I have defeated more enemies than there are stars in the sky. You three won't be much of a challenge.

"Ajjhad, let me search his mind." Eragon asked. Ajjhad nodded and Eragon prodded at Undulf's mind and he let down his barriers slightly. It didn't feel like any mind he had felt before. It was more like walking through a constant blizzard as thoughts rushed past him.

_"Look Eragon. I'm not the evil soul you believe I am. I have nothing to hide. But, my friend might." _ Eragon was confused until he felt and ancient mind brush his. It was defiantly a dragon for even though it was old its mind had an air of regal power.

_**"Drem Yol Lo, greeting joor. I am Paarthurnax mentor of the Dovakiin, Undulf."**_ It said.

_ "Greeting, if I may ask what is Undulf doing here and what is a Dovakiin._

_ "I am here to help and Dovakiin is a mortal with a dragon's soul." _Undulf explained_. _Paarthurnax gave a mental nodded in agreement. Eragon withdrew his mind from Undulf's. He had several more questions he wanted to ask the man but he refrained for now. He turned to the others.

"He is right he is here to help." Eragon explained. "I am honored to have such a great fighter help me." Undulf shuffled his feet and looked at an amused Odahviing.

"Very well, Undulf I am glad to accept you as a member of the Varden." Ajjhad said. "Now we must you demonstrate your skill in magic and combat."

**"Show them you are worthy of the title Dovakiin." **Odahviing growled. Undulf nodded.

"Before you begin I must ask you a few questions." Arya said. "How do you use your magic, what do the words you shouted mean, and what kind of man are you. You don't resemble any kind of man I have seen." Shadow chuckled.

"Well, in Skyrim I am known as a Nord. We are the greatest fighters in the land and are natives to the providence of Skyrim. Now, the words I spoke are words in the ancient langue of the dragon. Saphira do you know what I said?" Undulf looked at Saphira along with Eragon. She lowered her head until she was staring into his eyes.

_"I have never heard those words before but did they mean Force, Balance, Push." _She asked. Undulf nodded.

"Yes that is what the words mean. The words can affect the world around them as well as allows the shouter to control fire and ice. When you shout these words it's called a Thu'm or shout." Undulf looked skyward and Eragon saw clouds were starting to gather. Undulf drew in a breath and shouted "Lok Vah Koor" as before a light emerged from his maw and hurtled towards the sky. The light hit the clouds and Eragon saw the cloud disappear leaving clear blue skies.

"That Thu'm makes the sky obey your wishes." Undulf explained.

"Can anyone learn this skill?" Arya asked and she looked just as interested as Eragon.

"It is but it can take years of meditation and studying with either Paarthurnax or the Greybeards both masters of "The Way of The Voice" a method that uses the power of a Thu'm for meditation not combat.

"Paarthurnax? Who is Paarthurnax?" Arya said confused. Eragon realized that she hadn't been with him when he explored Undulf's mind.

"Arya, Paarthurnax is a dova like Odahviing. He will only be able to communicate when the streams of energy that flow through this world allow it." Undulf explained. "Now for my abilities in magic. Everyone in Skyrim has a hidden energy in their bodies called magikca. This is what allows us to use magic without wearing ourselves out.

"Wait, you mean to tell me that you can use magic without your body's energy?" Arya asked in disbelief.

"Yes. Perhaps I had better show you but first I must explain the kinds of magic we use. Destruction spell allow the caster to use the natural elements of fire, ice, and lighting. Alteration spells make the caster able to bend reality to their wishes. Conjuration allows us to make either a ghost copy of a weapon or summon creatures to help us in combat. Restoration can affect the caster body and can turn away undead. Illusion spell can affect whomever the caster chooses."

"First I will demonstrate a Destruction spell." The Nord raised his hands and Eragon saw flames appear. He pointed them at a wall clenched his hand and a large fire ball went flying towards the wall and exploded.

"Next the Alteration. I will need a volunteer Eragon how about you?" Eragon hesitated then nodded. "Arya hold onto him so he doesn't fall." Undulf raised his hand and cast a green light at him. As it hit him Eragon felt his body go stiff and he couldn't move despite how much he tried. It soon wore off and he could move. "Next Conjuration." Undulf cast a black and purple light and a ghostly wolf appeared. It howled and its body disappeared. "Now for Restoration." Undulf cast a yellow light and Eragon saw that he looks like he was well rested. "And Finally Illusion." He cast red blue light and his body disappeared. He later reappeared next to Saphira. "Boo." He laughed.

"You have proven that you are a worthy magic user. Now for the combat test. Eragon you're up first." Ajjhad ordered. Eragon nodded and drew Zar'roc. Undulf drew his greatsword and they circled each other. Undulf made the first move and swung his sword at Eragon. He blocked the blow but he was forced to his knees. Undulf was incredible strong. Eragon pushed him back. He tried to stab at him but Undulf paired his blow and jumped back. He leaped into the air and yelled. His sword slammed into Zar'roc and Eragon dropped it. Before he could grab it Undulf's sword rested under his chin. Undulf nodded.

"You are a worthy fighter. He fights like an elf with speed and power. Just not as much as a Nord." He boomed and helped Eragon up.

"Impressive. But let's see how you do against an elf." Ayra challenged. She drew her sword and charged Undulf. He bellowed and their swords locked. Eragon could see that Arya was pushing as hard as she could but the Dovahkiin was taller and stronger. He pushed her to the ground and his sword tip was an inch from her chest. He stood aside and helps her to her feet.

"Undulf. You are one the greatest fighter I have ever seen." Arya said. "I am honored to fight along side such a worthy warrior," the large man blushed.

"Aye as am I." Eragon said. Odahviing made a sound that Eragon thought was laughter and Saphira joined.

**"Now you joors have seen the power the Dovakiin has."** He rumbled. He raised his head to the sky and roared "Yol Toor Shul". Flames leapt from his mouth. Saphira stared at the flames then opened her own fearsome jaws. Fire didn't come out and she shuffled her wings in embarrassment. Odahviing looked at her with a sympathetic glance.

**"Do not worry young dova. Your inner flame will appear when you need it most." **The red dragon rumbled.

"Ok, know is their anywhere where Odahviing and I can get something to eat? I could eat a whole mammoth." Undulf bellowed.


	3. Bone-Breaker's Family

Chapter 3

Bone-Breakers's family.

Undulf followed Eragon to the dwemer city of Farthen Dur. It was still a shock to him that dwemer still were alive. They came to a place know as the "Dragonhold". The floor was mostly marble but the middle of the hold was made of a giant gem. Eragon told him it was called the "Isidar Mithrim" or the "Star sapphire". It was carved by an old dwemer. They talked about each other for awhile until Odahviing roared. The hold echoed with his cry.

**"Dovahkiin. My belly is empty. I must eat or someone will be eaten." **Odahviing growled.

_"Odahviing, you are not alone. Eragon we must eat."_ Saphira said. Her voice gentle unlike the terrifying roar Odahviing had just done. They walked to the cook's quarter ,who was dismayed at having to feed two dragons now. He kept protesting until Odahviing roared and set one of the stalls on fire and smashed a table with tail.

**"Enough of this arguing joors! My belly is empty now show me some food or I will find it my self!"** he bellowed. The cook's face grew pale and he leads them to where they had some of their large goats and cows. Before the cook even moved Odahviing glided towards a goat and struck it on it's flank. He reared his head back and covered the creature in flames. Odahaviing crouched over his kill and looked at them. Undulf laughed and apologized to the cook, who grumbled something then stomped off. Saphira grabbed a goat as well and started to eat. Undulf and Eragon sat down on a mead barrel and ate their lunch of bread and pork. Eragon piled him with questions about his homeland, magic, and various other topics. But one topic caught him off guard.

"Undulf did you have a wife and children?" Eragon asked. Undulf almost choked on the mead he was drinking. He wiped his mouth and gathered his thoughts.

"Yes. I had a wife and two adopted children. My wife was a woman by the name of Aela the Huntress. She was a member of the group known as The Companions. She was the finest archer I had ever seen. After I became the Harbinger, the counselor of the Companions, we married. We built a house in the Falkreath hold and after it was finished we adopted two children. But, it was short lived. Not long after we adopted the kids the house was attack by a group of bandits. I fought and slew so many of them but one of those miserable bandits got past me and burn the house. I… I tried so hard to save them Eragon but there were too many bandits. By the time I killed them all the house was burned to the ground and my family's bodies lay burning with it. After that I left and survived in the wilds. That was until one day I was contacted by the Greybeards by way of courier and the letter that said "some one of importance wanted to see me and I was to bring the scroll". When I did I was given this mission and here I am." Undulf looked off into the distance. Memories of Aela and his children's bodies burning danced around in his mind. His anger mounted until he felt the tankard he was drinking out of smashed together. "That was one of the reason I took this mission. I don't want anyone to suffer like I had to." Eragon placed an arm on his shoulder. He turned and looked up to see Eragon, Saphira, and Odahviing looked at him.

_"You have had a hard life. But, never forget your family and they will live on in your heart." _Saphira said. Odahviing nodded

**"Dovahkiin, don't dwell on which you can not undo. Look forward but never forget your past for it makes your Thu'm stronger."** The dragon rumbled.

"They are right and remember that you can always count on me to stand by your side." Eragon said. Undulf smiled. He beat his chest and laughed.

"Aye! I am a Nord and I will not let these thought best me for we have a battle to prepare for." He shouted. He bellowed "Yol Toor Shul" and lightened the room with his flames.

"That you have right!" came a deep voice from behind them. They turned to see Hrogthar and Orik walking towards them.

"We have come with gifts." Orik says. He turned and Undulf dwemer pulling carts full of metal.

"What is that?" Eragon asked.

"It is armor for you and Saphira." Hrogthar explains. He turned to Undulf and Odahviing. "I apologize but there was no more armor for your dragon."

"No matter just show me your forge and I will make it myself." He said. The dwemer raised their eyebrows in disbelief but Hrogthar nodded and lead them to a large forge. Undulf took a deep breath then got started.


	4. Preparing for Battle

Chapter 4

Preparing for Battle

Eragon watched Undulf run the forge. He moved back and forth between the forge and Odahviing. He measured every part of the dragon's body. He hammered metal into shape and melted ore. The rhythmic pounding of metal lulled Eragon into a calm state. He watched the Nord through his eyelashes. Eragon closed his eyes and slept.

"Eragon!" Undulf's voice awoke him. He leapt to his feet. He looked around and his eyes landed on Odahviing. The dragon was covered in armor. There was a large plate on the top of his head, his body was covered, and on his tail was a huge metal spike. His wings where left uncovered just like Saphira. Odahviing looked at his armor and moved around on the ground. The armor flowed with even the slightest moventment of his body.

**"Well done Dovahkiin. This metal shall prove useful in battle." **He said. The Nord nodded.

"Shur'tugal!" Eragon turned and saw a dwarf running towards him. "Shur'tugal my King and Ajjhad have requested your presence. Eragon grabbed Zar'roc and jumped onto Saphira. Undulf climbed onto Odahviing and they ran to where Ajjhad and Hrothgar where waiting.

"What have we got?" Undulf asked.

"A dwarf came running out of one of the tunnels covered in blood and said that there was an army or Urgals coming this way." Ajjhad informed them.

"Urgals? What is an Urgal?" Undulf asked.

"They are big, ugly, horned, beasts." Eragon said. He hated Urgals after what he had witnessed at Yazuac. "Ajjhad what do you want us to do?"

"You and Arya are going to have to collapse some the tunnels that lead out of Farthen Dur."

"Why do we not collapse all of them?" Eragon asked.

"Because, Farthen Dur rests on the tunnels and if we sink them the entire city will sink with them. We also want to funnel the Urgals to certain points so they don't end up sneaking up behind us." Ajjhad explained.

"Ajjhad, I can help collapse the tunnels." Undulf volunteered.

"How? If you can't use the same magic that Arya and Eragon can?" Hrothgar asked. The dragonborn smiled.

"Just you wait and see." He said." First lead me to the first tunnel." They followed Orik ,who glanced at Undulf the whole time, and they came to a large tunnel.

"How do you plan on collapsing this tunnel. Please enlighten us." A dwarf sneered. The large man turned and glared at the dwarf.

"First, I will use the Dragon Aspect Thu'um." Undulf took in a breath and yelled "Mul Qah Diiv" Undulf's armor glowed and suddenly there was a ghostly image of armor around him. "This Thu'um gives me the strength and a few other traits from the dragons." Undulf walked up to a part of the tunnel that had a slight crack. He smiled and he punched the crack. Eragon watched in amazement as the cracked widened and he heard the sound of stone breaking. Undulf calmly walked out of the tunnel and it collapsed. The dwarves cheered and lead them to another tunnel where he punched another crack and the tunnel sank. In a few hours Undulf, Arya, and Eragon had collapsed dozens of tunnels. After they where done they where lead one of the tunnels and told to wait. Eragon was counting his arrows when Saphira bumped his arm.

"_Look." _She said. Eragon turned and saw Murtagh riding towards them on his war horse Tornac. His eyebrows rose as he looked at Undulf and Odahviing. Orik swore and jumped to his feet.

"It is ok. Ajjhad let me out so I could help in the fight." Murtagh explained. Orik opened his mouth to protest but Ajjhad walked up to them.

"It is true." He said. He turned and looked at Undulf, Eragon, Odahviing, and Saphira. "You are not like any men I have commanded. But, I would recommend that you stay on the ground, you would be prime targets for the Urgal archers."

"Sorry Ajjhad, but that wont be possible." Undulf stated. "Odahviing is a fearsome beast on the ground but a dova is at it's most deadly in the air. Odahviing could probably out fly even Saphira." Odahviing nodded in agreement. Saphira snorted and rolled her eyes and Eragon stifled a chuckle. Ajjhad hesitated then nodded and walked off.

They waited for several hours in which Eragon counted his arrows, recounted all the spells he knew and practiced his swordsman ship. Undulf did likewise and he also explained more about Thu'ums to Eragon. The dragons slept. Finally war horns sounded and Eragon knew the fight was about to begin. Undulf climbed onto Odahviing and the giant blood red dragon took to the air as did Eragon and Saphira. They discovered that Undulf hadn't been boasting when he said that Odahviing was a talented flier. He twisted, dove, and several other complicated maneuvers.

"Odahviing lets show them what those from Skyrim can do!" Undulf's booming voice echoed over the sounds or battle. Odahviing roared and dove straight towards the Urgal arm. With a bellow he unleashed a fiery inferno that engulfed several dozen Urgals. Eragon saw Undulf jump off Odahviing and land on the ground. The Urgals turned but the Nord sent six of them flying with a Shout and then spun around and stabbed an Urgal through the head.

"_Want to join in the fun?"_ Saphira ask.

_"You bet." _Eragon said. They flew down and landed next to Undulf crushing several Urgals as they did. Eragon chopped the head off a Kull and then leapt off Saphira. Out of the corner of his eye he saw four Urgals two of them Kull charge him. He swore and turned to face them when suddenly one of the Kull was lifted into the air. Eragon looked up and saw Odahviing had it clutched in his talons. The Urgal struggled helpless in his grip before Odahviing flung him across the battlefield. He turned his gaze back to the three remaining Urgals. He stabbed one in the gut and the other in the throat. The only one left was the Kull. It swung its axe and knocked Zar' Roc out of Eragon's hands. He jumped back to avoid another swing. He tried to reach his sword but before he could Undulf charged forward and shouted "Yol Toor Shul" and a fireball engulfed the Kull. It dropped roaring in pain. Undulf nodded at Eragon and he saw there was no fear in his eyes. He eyes sparkled like a dragon ,who is hungry for battle. He charged forward and in a single move chopped three Urgal heads off. Eragon soon lost track of Undulf but wasn't worried the Nord could take care of himself.


	5. Battle Under the Mountain

Chapter 5

Battle under the Mountain.

Undulf stabbed another Urgal in the gut then turned and used his Unrelenting Force Shout to send several of the grey skinned beasts flying. In the background he heard the roar of Saphira and the louder roar of Odahviing. He had soon killed another unit of Urgals and bellowed into the air "Odahviing!" The red dragon heard and flew his way. Sudden a flock of arrows flew towards the him. Odahviing turned some of the arrows caught on his armor but most sailed straight into his wing. Odahviing roared in pain and crashed into the ground.

"No!" Undulf yelled he looked around and saw Eragon fighting. He didn't need help so Undulf ran to help Odahviing. Although he was no longer air born the red dova was more then a match for the Urgals. He bit some in half, stabbed some with this tail and engulfed more with his fire breath. Undulf stabbed, chopped, and shouted any Urgal who got in his way. He finally reached Odahviing.

"Are you alright?" He asked

"**Yes Dovakiin. Those arrows left my wing when I crashed."** Odahviing rumbled. Undulf cast the heal other spell and the wounds on Odahviing closed. He looked around the battle. He saw the dwemmer King Hrothgar and his guards fighting furiously. No Urgal could withstand their might. He saw Eragon and Saphira land next to them. Along side he saw Murtagh and Arya, but none noticed the knot of Urgals sneaking up behind them. Undulf climbed onto Odahviing and they took to the air.

"Eragon look out!" Undulf shouted. He used his fire breath shout and a giant fireball sailed over Eragon and the other. He engulfed the Urgals and they died screaming in pain. Hrothgar and Eragon lifted their weapons and unleashed a battle cry. Undulf echoed back as did Odahviing. Undulf always felt more alive in battle then he did any where else. He loved the feel of his sword ripping flesh or his voice shattering bones.

Soon he was back on the ground chopping through Urgals left and right. Suddenly one of the creatures attacked his right side and knocked his sword out of his hands. He reached for his magicka power and unleashed a fireball that blasted the Urgal back. He reached to grab his sword when a giant grey fist smashed into his side. The blow sent Undulf flying. He howled in pain as he felt his ribs break as he hit the ground several feet away. He's vision went black he had trouble breathing. Suddenly a hand reached out over his chest and he felt his bones pop back into place once again whole. He struggled to his feet and say the elf Arya looking down at him. He looked at his chest and gazed back up at the elf. He nodded his thanks not wanting to take the time to talk to an elf and dashed back into battle. There didn't seem to be an end to the Urgals. Everytime he killed one two more took its place. While he wasn't the kind of man to tire easily he was reaching his limits. He was fighting back and Urgal with his sword when he heard the unmistakably sound of a dragon in pain, but it hadn't come from Odahviing. He turned to see Saphira flapping up to the dragonhold a large dent in the front of her armor. He also saw Eragon locked in combat with a tail red haired man. The strange man seemed to be gaining the upper hand. Sending the Urgal flying with his Unrelenting force he charged over to help Eragon. The dark man stabbed his sword into Eragon and he screamed in pain.

"Oi, melon nose!" Undulf bellowed. The man turned and Undulf stabbed his sword at him. The man blocked it with his own sword that had a long scratch down on side and slashed at Undulf's left arm. The sword bounced harmlessly off his dragonbone armor and Undulf kicked the man in his gut. The blow sent him flying several feet away. Undulf turned to Eragon and helped him to his feet.

"Undulf, look out." Eragon said weakly. At that moment Undulf felt the sharp ice like twinge a sword stabbing into his back. He yelled and collapsed on the ground. His vision went black and he drifted into a dreamless sleep.


	6. Showdown with a Shade

Chapter 6

Showdown with a Shade.

Eragon watched in horror as the Dragonborn feel to the ground lifeless. Durza pulled his sword out of his body.

"What a pitful excuse for a warrior." Durza sneered as he looked at Undulf. He turned to Eragon and he felt the Shade's mind pierce his own. The Shade seemed to have no trouble destroying his mental barriers. Suddenly there was a thunderous crash and both Eragon and Durza looked up to see the Star Sapphire break into pieces. Flying through the shards was Saphira with Arya on her back and Odahviing next to her. Together the dragons bathed the air in front of them with fire. Odahviing painted it with his red and orange flame while Saphira's was a mix of blue and gold. The two streams of fire mixed and formed one giant tornado of heat. Durza looked up and started to chant in the ancient language. Eragon suddenly found a hidden reserve of energy and stumbled to his feet. He tried to stab Durza in the heart. But just before his sword reached him Durza's sword flashed in front of him blocking Zar'roc.

"You will have to much better then that Rider." He said with and evil smile. Just then a finger tapped Durza on the shoulder. He turned and Undulf's armored fist smashed into his face. Eragon saw teeth fly and heard the sound of Durza's jaw breaking.

"Get him!" Undulf shouted falling back to the ground. Eragon lunged forward and yelling "Brisinger", he plunged Zar'roc into Durza's heart. The Shade screamed and tried to pull his himself off Zar'roc. His body erupted into streams of light and strange twirling lights flew into the ceiling of Farthen Dur. Eragon looked up at them and collapsed next to Undulf.


End file.
